Kushiel's Mercy
}} Kushiel's Mercy is the third and final book in the Imriel trilogy. Plot summary It begins with Imriel returning from Alba with Sidonie after burying Berlik's head at the foot of Dorelei's grave. Both Imriel and Sidonie have to deal with the consternation and suspicions that their relationship causes. Ysandre tells Imriel that if he brings Melisande to justice then she will give her blessing to his and Sidonie's union. Before Imriel can do this thing, though, the city is brought under a terrible spell and Imriel must travel far to save Terre D'Ange and all that he knows and loves. Cover gallery Km.jpg|US Cover Characters House Montrève Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève—Comtesse de Montrève Joscelin Verreuil— Phèdre's consort; Cassiline Brother (Siovale) Imriel nó Montrève de la Courcel— Phèdre's foster-son (also member of the Royal Family) Ti-Philippe—chevalier Hugues, Gilot (deceased)— men-at-arms Eugènie— mistress of the household, townhouse Members of the D'Angeline Royal Family Ysandre de la Courcel—Queen of Terre d'Ange; wed to Drustan mab Necthana Sidonie de la Courcel—elder daughter of Ysandre; heir to Terre d'Ange Alais de la Courcel—younger daughter of Ysandre Imriel nó Montrève de la Courcel— cousin; son of Benedicte de la Courcel (deceased) and Melisande Shahrizai Barquiel L'Envers—uncle of Ysandre; Royal Commander; Duc L'Envers (Namarre) House Shahrizai Melisande Shahrizai—mother of Imriel; wed to Benedicte de la Courcel (deceased) Mavros, Roshana, Baptiste Shahrizai—cousins of Imriel Members of the Royal Court Ghislain nó Trevalion—noble; Royal Commander; son of Percy de Somerville (deceased) Bernadette de Trevalion—noble, wed to Ghislain, sister of Baudoin (deceased) Bertran de Trevalion—son of Ghislain and Bernadette Amaury Trente—noble, former Commander of the Queen's Guard Julien and Colette Trente—children of Amaury Raul L'Envers y Aragon—son of Nicola and Ramiro (see Aragonia) Denise Grosmaine—Secretary of the Presence Alba Drustan mab Necthana—Cruarch of Alba; wed to Ysandre de la Courcel Breidaia—Sister of Drustan, daughter of Necthana Talorcan—son of Breidaia Dorelei (deceased)—daughter of Breidaia, wed to Imriel Sibeal—sister of Drustan, daughter of Necthana, wed to Hyacinthe Hyacinthe—Master of the Straits, wed to Sibeal Grainne mac Conor—Lady of the Dalriada Eamonn mac Grainne, Mairead, Brennan, Caolinn, Conor—Lady Grainne's children Brigitta—Skaldi wife of Eamonn Urist—commander of the garrison of Clunderry Berlik (deceased), Morwen (deceased)—magicians of the Maguin Dhonn Cythera Ptolemy Solon—Governor Leander Maignard—D'Angleine expatriate Deimos—sea-captain Carthage Astegal, House of Sarkal—General of Carthage Jabnit, House of Philosir—gem-merchant Sunjata—Jabnit's assistant Bodeshmun, House of Sarkal—Chief Horologist Gillimas, House of Hiram—magistrate; member of the Unseen Guild Maharbal—innkeeper Kratos, Ghanim, Carthaginian Brothers One and Two—bearers Gemelquart, House of Zinnrid—noble; member of the Unseen Guild Aragonia Roderico de Aragon—King of Aragonia Justina—member of the Unseen Guild Esme—bath-house attendant Nicola L'Envers y Aragon—noble; kin to Queen Ysandre Ramiro Zornín de Aragon—noble; kin to King Roderico Serafin L'Envers y Aragon—son of Nicola and Ramiro Rachel—D'Angeline chirurgeon Liberio—army general Aureliano—army captain Marmion Shahrizai—D'Angeline exile Paskal—guide Leopoldo—Duke of Tibado Euskerria Janpier Iturralde—ambassador Bixenta—keeper of the guesthouse Nuno Agirre—messenger Gaskon, Miquel—soldiers Others Brother Thomas Jubert—Priest of Elua Claude de Monluc—Captain of the Dauphine's Guard Lelahiah Valai—Queen Ysandre's chirurgeon Emile—Proprietor of the Cockerel Quintilius Rousse—Royal Admiral, father of Eamonn Favrielle nó Eglantine—couturiere Bérèngere of Namarre—head of Naamah's Order Amarante of Namarre—daughter of Bérèngere Diokles Agallon—Ephesian ambassador; member of the Unseen Guild Jean Le Blanc—noble Tibault de Toluard—Marquis of Toluard (Siovale) Oppius da Lippi—captain of the Aeolia Lucius Tadius da Lucca—friend of Imriel's Cladia Fulvia—Lucius' sister; member of the Unseen Guild Maslin de Lombelon—former lieutenant in the Dauphine's Guard Henri Voisin—captain in the D'Angeline Navy Marc Faucon—lieutenant in the D'Angeline Navy Gilbert Dumel—D'Angeline barge captain Antonio Peruggi—Caerdicci trader Isabel de Bretel—Baronesse of Bretel Historical Figures Benedicte de la Courcel (deceased)—great-uncle of Ysandre; Imriel's father Baudoin de Trevalion (deceased)—cousin of Ysandre; executed for treason Isidore d'Aiglemort (deceased)—noble; traitor turned hero (Camlach) Waldemar Selig (deceased)—Skaldi warlord; invaded Terre d'Ange Necthana (deceased)—mother of Drustan The Marhkagir (deceased)—mad ruler of Drujan; lord of Daršanga Jagun (deceased)—the chief of the Kereyit Tatars Gallus Tadius (deceased)—great-grandfather of Lucius Cinhil Ru (deceased)—legendary leader of the Cruithne Donnchadh (deceased)—legendary magician of the Maghuin Dhonn References Kushiel-2-3